All the same
by Amina Bella
Summary: MoJo sonfic to 'Sick Puppies' All the same. R&R [onshot]


* * *

Maureen stood in the living room, tears streaming down her face as she watched her girlfriend, Joanne storm out of the apartment. Lately, that's all they did was fight. Sure, they fought a lot before, but now it was getting worse. No one understood why they always got back together, and honestly, neither did they. But, they did. They always got back together, but now...was Joanne coming back? Sure, she was an annal retentive laywer who was always working and hardly ever had time for Maureen, but when they were together, and not fighting, it was amazing, despite all of Joanne's flaws, Maureen loved her for who she was. She wouldn't dare try to change her. Of course she was coming back...right?

_I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I dont like illusions I cant see;  
Them clearly.  
I dont care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do.  
I dont mind...  
I dont care..  
...As long as you're here..._

Maueen fell asleep on the couch waiting for Joanne to return...if she _did_ return. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes before glancing up at the kitchen clock. Four AM. She slowly walked into their bedroom and saw a figure under the sheets. Maureen nearly started to cry. _I knew you'd come home._

A few hours later, the sun slowly came up, forcing bright rays of light to fullfill the small bedroom. Joanne squeezed her eyes shut, then slowly opened them as she sat up. She looked to her right to see a sleeping Maureen. She slightly smiled at the sleeping beauty before getting up and walking into the living room, and sitting on the couch. She thought about her and Maureen's relationship. Off and on, off and on, this wasn't healthy for either of them. "Why did I even come back.." Joanne asked herself, feeling tears swell in her dark brown orbs. After thinking for a few minutes, Joanne took a deep breath, and stood up. She tip-toed into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Mo,_

_I know you know I came home this morning. But, after rethinking everything...I don't know why I did. Our relationship isn't healthy. I can't do this..I can't keep coming back. I love you, Maureen. But I have to go._

_I'll always love you._

And with that, Joanne slipped on her shoes and exited the small apartment. Tweleve o'clock rolled around, and Maureen was just waking up. Remembering that Joanne came home last night, she shot up and looked over. Empty. Frowning, she stood up and made her way into the kitchen, spotting a piece of torn paper on the counter. Maureen knew exactly what it was, and she started to tear up.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same_

Joanne had done this before, and she came back, but then she always left again. Maureen crumbled up the paper and threw it away. She leaned against the counter, as tears made their way down her pale face. "Maybe she's right. This isn't healthy." She sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But, I can't live without her..."

_And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same_

It had been a few days before Joanne showed back up. Maueen was laying in bed, feeling sorry for herself, when she heard the front door open. She slightly smiled, knowing it was Joanne.

_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long_

Maureen sat up, hearing quiet foot steps outside the bedroom door. The door slowly opened, and it revealed a rather sad Joanne. She looked at the diva, and her heart instantly melted. She could tell Maureen had been crying a lot, her face was stained with black mascara.

"Hey, I just came to get a few clothes." She looked away as she said this. "..then I'm going back to my parents' house."

_But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am_

Maureen instantly felt tears again, she couldn't hold back, and she wouldn't, she let them freely flow down her face. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the lawer, interlacing their fingers togther.

"Don't leave. We can make this work, I promise." Her voice as raspy and her eyes were red. Joanne looked away, she couldn't bear to see Maureen like this.

_I dont mind, I dont care  
As long as you're here_

"Maureen, this isn't healthy. I can't keep getting my heart broken, and I can't keep breaking yours. We need to end this now...now and forever."

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running_

Maureen felt weak, her heart was pumping faster by the second, she felt dizzy.

"You don't mean that...please...please, tell me you didn't mean that." Her chin began to quiver and Joanne knew what was about to come.

_Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same_

Maureen sobbed uncontrollably. She began to shake, her knees felt like rubber, and she lowered herself to the ground, using the sleeves of her long baggy sweatshirt to hide her face. Joanne couldn't help it, she couldn't stand to see her like this, she couldn't stand that Maureen was like this because of her.

_And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything_

Joanne kneeled down beside the diva, and pulled her into a tight embrace, lightly rocking her back and forth. After a few moments of silence, Maureen calmed down and pulled away from Joanne. She looked up at her with those big sad eyes, and Joanne lost it.

"Maureen, if I stay.." She trailed off, blinking back tears.

"I'll do anything..." Maureen cut her off whispering. "_Anything._"

_And do it all over again  
It's always the same_

* * *

**I probably could've done better, but it's 6 am and I haven't slept in about a month, lol. If you haven't heard the song "All the same." I highly suggest you mosey on over to myspace music and type in 'Sick Puppies' and listen to it. It's amazing. Anyway, reviews make me write more, so REVIEW! **


End file.
